The present invention relates generally to an electrical coil, and more particularly, to the construction and method for tapping of a winding within a multilayer coil.
In the past when it was desirable to gain access to a particular turn in a coil, that turn was forced to an edge position of the coil. Usually this was done by changing the turns per layer. This made the coil taller since the overall turns must remain the same in order for the coil to function for its designed task.
Conventional precision wound coils are wound so that every coil turn in every coil layer following the first layer nests (i.e. is positioned so as to rest) within a groove formed between adjacent coils of the previous layer. Tapping of a turn without disturbing the intricate matrix pattern of windings forming the precision wound coil is quite difficult and often results in anomalies in the matrix pattern.